Mirror Reflection
by RandyPandy
Summary: One misunderstood person struggles to make his story heard. Slight AU, but mostly conforms to the series. MMC, post R


Now, realize one thing: this is not in the original universe! There are elements, yes, but it's not the original mega man universe.

* * *

It is not my fault. 

In fact, it was never my fault. I was never responsible for what was the outcome. The only thing I did wrong was that I trusted him too much. That was my one folly.

I believe you wish to know who I am. It does not matter right now. If I told you who I was, you'd never listen to my story, important as it may be. I may tell you later. But I beg you to listen right now.

I suppose it started when I read the science-fiction novels and short stories of Isaac Asimov, which featured robots. I was young and still in high school, unsure of what to do with my life. But after I read those, I knew what I wanted to do in my life. I wanted to become a robot scientist.

So I moved from Germany to Japan to attend Tokyo University, aiming for a Robotics major. I met my best friend there; Thomas Xavier Light, a British boy. He too, wanted a Robotics major, even though he was also doing a major in Computer Science. This did not take very long. The two of us graduated quickly in four years with our Robotics degrees, and I decided to move back to Germany. However, I was lonely there; my parents had passed away, and I attended their funeral.

I was lost in my thoughts, and built myself a robot. Now, this was no ordinary robot. It looked exactly like me. To this day, I still was not sure why I built it. Either way, building this robot was my major mistake. Anyways, while their, I developed a species of robots I called Mettools, which were small construction robots. These robots were quickly accepted into the workforce, and soon people were requesting them outside of Germany. I got my clone to help me, which it did, silently. After awhile, though, I felt lonely; I felt a longing to return to Japan. As for my clone, I left him there, deactivated. He had no more A.I. than the Mettools.

I moved back to Japan; it was the only other country that had felt like home to me. I tried to get a job, but with a degree in Robotics, it was very difficult. The Mettools hadn't arrived there yet, so my name was still unknown. I started my own small robotics lab, and the Mettools became popular here. While there, I felt the longing to create a son. More than ever, I was regretting leaving my clone there, deactivated, and without a true A.I, without a home. I decided to build another robot. By this time, I had learned so much about robotics that I was basically able to create a soul. It took me a long time to create him, and I never stopped, except to eat and sleep.

Finally, I had finished him. He had the appearance of an eighteen year old, with red eyes and violet hair. Unusual, yes, but I didn't think it looked bad. I named him Forte. He was cheerful and kind, and I loved him like I would have my own son. Since people knew my name now, I announced Forte to the world.

I discovered quickly that he wasn't the first robot with a mind of its own. Two years before I had finished Forte, another robot scientist had created a robot with complete free will. I was astonished, and more curious than angry. I was even more impressed when I learned that it was my best friend Thomas that had created this humanoid robot. When he heard about Forte, he invited me over to where he worked, and I got a job there, as I would be paid better and I would be with my best friend.

Forte and Blues (Thomas's robot) made friends quickly with each other. Blues too, was cheerful, although a bit quiet. While Thomas and I were marveling over them, we both got the brilliant idea: we would build another robot, combining our efforts together to make a truly unique robot.

We hadn't even started this robot when there was a catastrophe in the lab; something malfunctioned, and when we could see again, Blues and Forte were both gone. We searched in vain for the two, but after a year of being unable to locate either one of them, we gave up and though we tried to forget about them, they still haunted our dreams.

We built our second robot, like we had planned. His name was Rock, and he had a bit of both Blues and Forte's designs in them. Rock was just as cheerful as they had been, and he filled the empty gaps in our hearts. After awhile, Thomas felt that Rock might be lonely being the only robot, and built a female robot named Roll. We later began the Robot Master project, and built eight more robots, all with A.I., and sent them to businesses. Their names were Cutman, Gutsman, Bombman, Fireman, Iceman, Elecman, Oilman, and Timeman. Their A.I. operated at a lower level than did the A.I. of Blues, Forte, Rock, and Roll, but it was enough to get the job done.

It wasn't long after that when things went south. I'm still not quite sure what happened myself; it all seems like a dream to me. All I know is that I went to sleep one day, and when I woke up, I appeared to be in a dungeon cell. Shocked, I tried to figure out what was going on. Then someone approached me (I assumed it was the person that had kidnapped me), and I was startled when he appeared. It then hit me who this person was.

He told me of how jealous he was, and that the world should bow under him. Naturally, I was a bit… startled, and fought verbally with him. After sometime, he left, leaving me to my thoughts. I was unable to escape from the cell, and sat there, worriedly, wondering whether Thomas, Rock, and Roll were alright. I had learned that he had captured all ten of Thomas's robots, and had tried to reprogram them, but that Rock and Roll had escaped. He planned to use the robot armies that he had amassed to take over the world.

Worst of all? He was using my identity. And with me trapped here, I was unable to clear my name, and say that it wasn't me. I was scared, very scared. I didn't know what to do.

There was a television in my cell, and I used it to keep track of him; surely the news would report on a budding tyrant? Either way, that worked. I learned that the eight Robot Masters had been destroyed. I was… saddened, but I had to deal with it. Killing them was a mercy, as their minds had been warped. Rock was now a warrior robot called Rockman, and when the newscast flashed a photo of him, I was shocked. Gone was the cheery grin I had always seen him in. He now had a sharp, determined expression on his face.

However, the take over didn't end there. When he failed the first time, he constructed eight more Robot Masters, and used them to try again. He failed this time as well, as Rockman stopped him.

I had a lucky break this time. I managed to slip away from my cell, and fled to Thomas's lab. I didn't tell him what was going on, but he welcomed me back and was glad that I no longer 'tried to take over the world'. It broke my heart to lie to him, but it was unsafe to tell him what was really going on, as he was still out there and could strike again at anytime. Also add that Rockman and Roll no longer trusted me.

We built eight more Robot Masters, and sent them out to work as we had done before, and then we agreed on building a huge, powerful robot for peace. We named it Gamma. We were almost finished when he had a hitch. We needed some energy crystals to finish Gamma, but they were in the territories of the Robot Masters – who had rebelled on us, probably due to _him_. And to top it all, Blues had encountered him, and had been fooled into believing that he was good and that the rest of the world was evil.

Anyways, Rockman was sent out to recover the crystals and take the Robot Masters down. He did so, and eventually, as we got the crystals, Gamma reached completion faster and faster. Then disaster struck again. When Rockman was away, and Thomas and Roll were in another room, and I was adding the finishing touches to Gamma, there was a huge explosion, and a blue-and-yellow flying saucer entered the room. His head popped out. He said nothing, he grabbed me (though I tried to flee), stuffed me in the saucer. Then he went after Gamma.

Thomas and Roll arrived just in time to see him grab Gamma. They didn't notice me, as I was stuffed in the saucer. All they saw 'me' turning on them and stealing Gamma.

Once again, I was trapped in the cell, with only a TV to watch what was going on. Rockman had apparently found out, for he had destroyed Gamma. I sighed when I learned about this. His plans had once again failed, and so had mine.

He continued making up crazy schemes; he kidnapped the daughter of a Russian scientist named Mikhail Sergeyovitch Cossack, and placed her with me in order to get Cossack to fight Rockman in exchange for her safety. Kalinka Cossack alone knows my innocence. However, she was later moved to prevent me from filling her head with 'ideas', and then rescued by Blues a day afterwards. I groaned at the timing. A little earlier and I could have been saved as well.

Angry at Blues, he came up with another plan once Rockman interfered and shot down his last plan. He framed Blues and kidnapped Thomas, placing him in a different cell than mine. Rockman rescued Thomas, and the two of them escaped with the help of Blues.

Finally, he quieted down, though I was still trapped. Then he rose yet _again_. He killed a man by the name of Mr. X and posed as him, pretending to host a tournament to find the eight strongest robots. Then he stole those eight robots and tried to take over the world. Rockman defeated him again, but this time he captured him and placed him in jail. I was glad for this. While I wasn't free, at least everyone was safe.

I spoke too soon. He was able to project holograms of himself out of jail without anyone noticing, and while he was not physical, he was still able to move around. Using these holograms, he visited me, and I was unprepared for the nasty shock that I received from the person he was leading. This person too was horrified.

Forte.

My son, the one I thought I would never see again. Anyways, he told Forte that if he wanted me to be okay, he had to kill Rockman. I protested, but Forte had no choice. When the eight Robot Masters he had been keeping for security activated, he used them to break out of prison. Rockman tried to catch him several times, but Forte interfered. While Forte fought Rockman fiercely and shouted hateful words to him, he later confessed to me that he had been holding back, afraid of killing his brother. Forte rescued _him_ and fled when the fortress was destroyed.

He tried again, when two alien robots from outer space crash-landed. He harvested one of them, but the second was rescued by Rockman. The robot he had was pure evil, as evident by the pulsing, evil violet energy. It nearly corrupted both Forte and Rockman, but they both freed themselves from it. Forte then said that he never wanted to see that stuff ever again in his life.

Forte did turn on him several times, using the fact that he was being held back by inferior robots as an excuse. Then came the killer and my second chance. _He_ built a robot named King, and corrupted the poor robot to believe that humans were inferior. I dare say that he was the world's first 'Maverick' as they are called nowadays. Either way, I was not sure how it happened, but Forte sensed that there was something wrong, managed to break me out, and the two of us fled to Thomas's home.

Once again, they were suspicious, but they allowed us in. Both Rockman and Forte tried to defeat King's forces; however, while they were out, I was kidnapped by _him_ again! I just couldn't seem to catch a break. Forte tried his best to save me; he defeated King, and lied by saying that he had saved me because he was afraid of what King was going to do to me as I was a human.

Either way, he was not very happy, and I could see that he was resisting the urge to kill me. I was running out of time, and I just had to escape. And then, we hit the jackpot.

He had rebuilt all of the Robot Masters and had sent them out to terrorize the world. While he was gloating (it was quite loud, and there were speakers everywhere), I learned that he had had a second-in-command ever since the first war. This second-in-command had his own fortress, and I don't think anybody knew about him. Well, Rockman might have, considering who this person was, but he was thought to be dead.

I shudder when thinking of him. He is just as twisted as _he_ is. Just as evil. I could not imagine how, but it was true. And he was in on it, he knew who _he_ was, what happened to me. And he accepts it. Forte doesn't know about him, despite nearly being in plain site several times. And speaking of Forte...

Forte had grown desperate to save me, so when _he_ was trying to take over again, Forte had run to Thomas's lab. There, he pretended to be wandering around, while he was luring Rockman over to where I was, the blue robot trying to hide his presence, although Forte knew he was there. My son led him right back to me.

Needless to say, Rockman was... shocked. He wouldn't have believed us if I shown him live feed of where _he_ was in the world at the moment. Anyways, he rescued me and brought back to Thomas's place, and the three of us told the whole story to everybody present. Now that they knew the truth, it seemed like my life was about to get better...

I stand corrected. While Rockman stopped _him_, it was only the beginning, even though it looked like he was gone for good. But that's another story. My life is better now, yes, but he left scars on the people, and they don't trust me as often as they used to. If Forte or I go out, one of Thomas's robots have to be with us; otherwise, we'd be attacked by frightened citizens who don't understand the truth.

It was all their fault. The fault of _him_ and his second-in-command, who wasn't as involved, but who was in on this.

Their fault.

The second-in-command

Copy Rock.

And his fault.

The leader.

My mirror reflection.

My clone.

Isoc Bairu.

I am Albert W. Wily.

* * *

To tell you the truth, I'm not sure which universe this is in. I notice that it has elements of my made-up universe (that I haven't published yet), elements of the Dreamwave comic, elements of the Rockman Remix manga, elements of the video game universe, elements of Captain N, and it disregards the fact that Wily was evil, but merely framed for the crimes of another. And yes, I know Bairu is not Wily! Just bear with me here, okay? 


End file.
